Proud
by agentthirteen
Summary: "What have you done today to make you feel proud?" Santana and Brittany's senior year is threatened by a bunch of homophobes, so the Glee Clubbers fight back.


**Title:** Proud

**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana

**Rating:** R (Santana and Quinn like to curse. A lot. Also violence. And mischief."

**Summary:** "_What have you done today to make you feel proud?_" Santana and Brittany's senior year is threatened by a bunch of homophobes, so the Glee Clubbers fight back.

**Spoilers:** Well, up to 2x22, I guess. But I kinda made a lot of this up.

**Author's Note:** This was originally another oneshot set up like my others but, it was way too long when it was all put together so I split it up. It's already written so expect daily updates.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong> _I look into the window of my mind; reflections of the fears I know I've left behind._

Last year, if someone had told Santana Lopez that she would be walking down the halls of McKinley High holding hands with her girlfriend, Brittany Pierce, she probably would have decked them in the face.

But that was exactly what she was doing now.

Walking down the halls hand in hand with Brittany, that is. Not decking someone in the face. Although, she's done her share fair of that, as well.

She used to be scared. She used to be afraid of what other people would say about her- would think about her.

All of that changed in one moment; one glorious moment on the 4th of July when the Glee kids had gathered at the Berry residence for a bonfire. Brittany had been hiking the Grand Canyon with her family all summer and Santana had been in Puerto Rico with hers, so the two hadn't crossed paths in over a month.

When she walked into Rachel Berry's backyard and saw Brittany dancing around that giant fire with sparklers in her hands- all twinkling starlight and smiles and long sun-kissed legs and happiness in a human form- everything, the fears, the worries, the whispers behind her back, everything melted away.

She had thrown caution to the wind and marched right up to Brittany, took one look in those sparkling blue eyes...and planted one on her right there in front of everyone.

From that moment on, the two were Glee Club's biggest power couple.

Santana felt Brittany tug on her hand, bringing her back into the present and signaling they had reached their lockers.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to one side as she opened the door to her locker.

"Summer." Santana replied with an easygoing smile.

"We had a good one didn't we?"

"Yeah, Britt, we- ah, shit."

"What?" Brittany shot her a quizzical look from around her Physics book.

"I left my Spanish book in my car. Fuck. I'll have to run out and get it. If I'm late, tell Shue what happened, will you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, love. See you in a few." She leaned in and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips before making a mad dash to the parking lot.

"Goddammit. Brittany and her damn Let's-Make-Out-In-Your-Car-Until-Right-Before-The-Bell-Rings attitude." She muttered to herself as she jogged across campus. Not that she was complaining. Brittany was an expert kisser.

Reaching her car, she dug her keys out of pocket, but just as she went to unlock the door, a large menacing shadow appeared. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Azimio, Taylor and Darryl.

Well, fuck.

"Oh look, it's the three Douchekateers."

"Hey, Lopez. Where ya headed?" Azimio asked. Dumb and Dumber just grinned.

"None of your fucking business." She growled.

"Ooh. Why so hostile, Lopez? We just want to play." Taylor said, taking a step forward.

"If you so much as think about it, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throats. Though, I can't promise you'll get your own pair in your mouth."

The boys laughed. Bad sign.

"Too late. I don't know about my boys, but I've been thinking about it all day." Azimio said as they inched closer.

Double fuck.

"Back off."

The boys laughed again. Before she knew what was happening, all three of them lunged at her.

Oh hell to the no.

Santana Lopez does not go down that easily. Unless your name is Brittany Pierce. And then she goes down willingly.

She kicked out, hard, with both legs and managed to catch Taylor's shin. Lashing out with both arms, she caught Darryl's forehead and Azimio's jaw. She grabbed the bigger boy and somehow managed to get him into a headlock. Darryl was still crouched down rubbing his head, but Taylor was standing up and walking forward menacingly.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

Suddenly, the boy stopped as if he'd been tapped on the back. He spun around and opened his mouth to say something when-

CRACK.

He was on his back grabbing at his bleeding nose with Brittany standing over him, fist still cocked back and shaking with a silent fury Santana had never seen before.

She didn't have a chance to call out to her girlfriend; Azimio was back on his feet and lunging. She grabbed him by his letterman jacket and swung her body sideways, causing him to stumble into the side of her car, setting off her car alarm.

Great.

She dodged his flailing arms just in time to see Brittany beating the ever-loving shit out of Taylor. But she was so focused on punching him to bits that she didn't notice Darryl sneaking up on her from behind. Before she could even call out to warn Brittany, someone else jumped into the fray.

Quinn Fabray, looking like a blonde Tasmanian devil, body slammed into Darryl before he could even get to Brittany.

"YOU FUCKER! DON'T YOU DARE!" Quinn bellowed, fists flying.

"Jesus." Santana muttered to herself, as she dodged another one of Azimio's advances.

She heard shouts coming from a few yards away. Chancing a glance to the left, she saw Puck, Finn and Sam grappling with three more of Azimio's cronies. On her right, more fights were breaking out involving Mike, Karofsky and- oh my God, was that Tina?

Before she had a chance to focus, Azimio swung right at her head. She barely had enough time to duck as the punch landed on the side of her car, denting it.

"Tu mono grande! Mira lo que hiciste! Tendrá que pagar por eso!" She bellowed, flinging herself at him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SUE SYLVESTER IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"

Sue came barreling across the parking lot, her face redder than a Cheerios uniform, with most of the faculty in tow. The fight was broken up quickly, minus Brittany, who had to be dragged off of Taylor by both Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester.

"Kids. Chorus room. Now." Shuester commanded.

She obediently fell in step next to Brittany, who grabbed her hand in a vice grip. Her blue eyes, normally twinkling like little stars, were so dark they looked almost black. She was still shaking and her jaw was set so tightly, Santana feared for her perfect teeth. Behind her, Quinn was muttering to herself. She managed to catch a few phrases: 'fuckers' 'seriously' 'can't believe' and 'should have ripped his balls off.'

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
